gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XtranormalGeek/Update!
Hello all. I've been incredibly busy with school, which is why my edits here have been relatively minor and infrequent. Anyways, here's where I make my BIG COMEBACK!!! If you didn't know, the comeback is big. You can tell because... yeah. So, before I start, let's just pretend that this blog post is a press conference made by Prodigal Games, and I'm the bigshot talking to everyone. You got it? You sure? Okay. The "Holy Crap" Announcement (note: category of announcement may differ) Alright, first off, I'd like to reveal to you all that Prodigal Games as we know it is being scrapped. The company and possibly some game titles that never really took off are nixed. Instead of Prodigal Games, I will be starting OnyxWare, the new and improved version. This is where things get mighty serious. Now that I've announced the name change, I'd like to direct your attention to the stuff below, as they are game announcements that I will be developing and that you should be keeping tabs on! First game: Prominence ...a.k.a. the most annoying game idea ever. I'm not nixing this, but I won't be focusing on it. Don't worry, I'm not going on a hiatus or any bullcrap like that; I'm simply turning my attention to something else. Second game: Salvation Woo boy. Salvation. The name is just awesome. Anyways, Salvation is what I hope will be the crowning achievement of OnyxWare. Here's some basic info regarding it: Summary: Takes place in 2061. The Cold War continued beyond the 1980s through various political events. America prospered from being the remaining superpower and retrofitted solar powered technology following a huge solar flare in 2013 which left a lot of people in the U.S., Canada and even Mexico without power. Some time after, the USSR gets more aggressive in their propoganda campaigns and proxy wars, ultimately culminating in a very tense stand-off in 2036 between NATO and USSR forces in Afghanistan. Shit hits the fan, World War III begins. Nuclear weapons are not used and the war is fought conventionally. Eventually, a virus known simply as HGHA-1 is unleashed. Whether it was natural or by USSR hands is left ambiguous. Months pass, and the virus slowly but surely infects a lot of the world, turning those who are infected into ravaging mutants. The virus affects the DNA, allowing for radical changes in how the body functions, which can lead to some Eldrich Abominations (a cookie will be given to any who get that reference). By 2061, humanity has been embroiled in a conflict with the infected (which were later dubbed Scions), and survivors built hubs known as Sanctuaries to serve as tactical centers where military plans take place and medical assistance can be reached. They also make good homes, too. Plot: Okay, so the protagonist is a scientist named Matthew Raynor who volunteers to journey to the nearby city-state of Gemini, which is a contested area between the Scions and ARIOCH, a paramilitary force that is considered to be the de facto government of the United States. Matthew is sent there to gather data on Scion evolution and how a certain gene can be used to locate a cure for HGHA-1. Along the way, he gets caught up in various missions and stories from other survivors which boils down to a war for Gemini's future or its assured destruction. Gameplay: Similar to other action RPGs, but it has some elements of open-world, free-roam, mystery and survival horror. The game has a morality system which measures Matthew's overall personality and how he behaves in certain situations. This also affects how other people view him. Whether he's the last, best hope for mankind or the biggest and most ruthless son of a bitch in the world is your decision. Salvation also offers the player the benefit of choice and how it can drastically change the status quo. The game has multiple endings, each developed through your actions and choices. Sequels? YES. Salvation will be a trilogy that contains an over-encompassing story arc that will lead into the big payoff in Part 3. DLC? Absolutely. With DLC, the game's lore and characters can be further expanded on, allowing for more player interaction and connection. Some DLC titles are as follows: *'Sanctuary Zero': One year before the game, Sanctuary Zero follows Matthew Raynor as he investigates the long-lost mystery of what became of the first sanctuary ever built by mankind. *'Lost Memories': Lost Memories tells the backstory of Matthew Raynor. *'Wild West': Wild West takes place during the game and follows Matthew as he is tasked with retrieving a former ARIOCH soldier who has defected to the Survivors. The catch? He must traverse through uncharted territory that may be crawling with wildlife; infected or otherwise. The soldier can be recruited. *'Interim': Interim takes place during the game. Matthew is approached by a shady figure who offers him a job that can purpotedly "end ARIOCH's reign of terror in Gemini". Matthew can accept, which results in him being hired to carry out low-profile assassinations of ARIOCH officers. The shady figure can be recruited. MORE TO COME!!! Category:Blog posts